An interesting meeting
by M0M0-chan
Summary: well lets just say this should be interesting... This is only my second story so it might suck... a lot! Sorry if does constructive criticism is accepted and appreciated. :)


**Some characters may be a bit OC. If you see a scenario where you think the character in question would act differently please either PM me or leave it in the reviews section. **

**Well let's get onto the story.**

Tsuruga Ren walked out of his dressing room in a huff. He was getting sick and tired of that meddling manager, Yashiro. Ren couldn't understand why said man had to butt into his personal love life.

***Flashback***

"You know if you don't start dating you could very well end up old and alone." Yashiro said while making himself at home on the sofa in Ren's dressing room.

Hearing that voice made Ren flinch, it wasn't that he didn't like Yashiro; in fact he was one of his only true friends beside Lory, LME's crazy president. Lately Yoshiro had been pressing Ren about getting back into the dating world. To be honest this was something that Ren had no intention of doing quite yet. Ren wasn't sure if he ever would, he wasn't sure if he could.

Ever since he met that little girl in Kyoto all the women seemed dull in comparison. Even though she was_ just _a little girl he still pictured her as his ideal Japanese women.

"…Ren, Ren, are you alright?" Yoshiro asked waving his hand in front of Ren's face in a worried manner, waking him up from his daydream.

"What?" Ren asked a little dazed.

"They called for you on set."

***End flashback***

Ren arrived just as they were sending someone to go and fetch him. The director looked at Ren worriedly and said, "Ren are you feeling alright, you're not sick are you?"

Ren gave a gentlemanly smile and quickly replied, "No I'm fine, just got a little distracted."

"Well none of that while shooting, okay?"

"Of course, sir" Ren said while 'smiling'.

All of a sudden someone burst into the room where Ren was currently filming. '_Who would do something so… so indecent?'_

"Please, sir please let me talk to the president." He heard someone beg although he was too absorbed into the script to look up. He could tell that the person was a young female probably a few years younger than himself, or perhaps the same age.

'I'm sorry, um, Mogami-san I really can't help you." Ren heard the director speaking to the young girl. A soft sigh came out of the girl's mouth.

"I-I understand." She said choking on her words.

Hearing the young girl half crying Ren looked up, and there she was. A picture of beauty, her honey golden eyes complemented her red hair perfectly. He couldn't help but notice her lips that she lightly bit as she held back her tears. They were nice and plump, oh how he would love to devour her, taste her taste, and smell her smell. As soon as Ren had thought these thoughts he immediately regretted. _'Shit why, why now of all places.' _Ren could feel himself hardening, his pants becoming tighter and tighter.

"Ah excuse me director but I need to use the restroom."

"Yes of course Ren, just hurry up" the director replied with his caring smile. As Ren walked towards the men's restroom he peered down at the girls c cup breasts, _'So succulent' _Kuon thought as he slowly came out from his hiding place deep in Ren's soul. _'You pervert.' _Ren thought as he walked faster so he could 'take care of business'.

He walked into the restroom and practically ran into a stall unzipping his pants. His man hood sprung from its confines. Now usually Ren would suck up having a boner all day but this was bad, like really bad. The more he tried not thinking about that girl the more he wanted her. He grabbed his penis and started to stroke himself.

"Uh, shit yes." Kuon moaned. The façade of Tsuruga Ren was no longer there, it was now all Kuon.

He began to stroke himself faster and harder. He felt it, he was so close to the edge but just then he heard…heels?

_ 'A woman, what is a woman doing in the men's bathroom?'_

"Um excuse me sir are you alright?" Ren immediately knew who it was it was the girl called Mogami- san.

"Y-yes, I'm fine" Replied, a sweaty panting, Kuon.

"Are you sure, you don't sound alright I heard your moan, I must emit I am quite worried." She said softly. He heard her walking towards his stall.

"Excuse ma'am I must ask you not to come over here." Ren said, taking hold of Kuon.

"Tsuruga-san that is your name isn't I promise I'm just trying to help."

Ren couldn't help but rub his hardened member I little bit more as he was about to cum, and as strange as it was have Mogami-san standing a few feet away from him was getting him really turned on.

"P-please don't come over-," He was cut short as he felt his erect cock explode, "Ahh uhh yes, more."

*Kyoko's POV*

Kyoko heard the man, Tsuruga-san moan out, but it was obviously in pleasure not in pain as she had thought before.

"U-um please excuse, I'm sorry to have disturbed you." She said exiting the bathroom.

_ 'I can't believe I just heard that, the great Tsuruga-san doing…'that' in…there. I should go and apologize to him tomorrow. What if the guards don't let me in though? Oh well I know I will get to apologize soon. I'll just.' _She thought for minute thinking of when she could catch him and apologize. _'I know, when he is done with work tomorrow.'_

*Ren's POV*

'_I can't believe I lost control like that, and now she knows. I'll have to find her somehow and make sure she doesn't tell anyone. Wait what if she already did? The press is everywhere what if she is telling them right now.'_

All Ren could do was stand there in shock, because of one mistake his career could end. He would be ruined, the president of LME would kill him a thousand times over, he would lose all of his fans. He would be the center of attention for weeks, not in a good way either. He was so busy thinking of all the ways he would be publicly humiliated he didn't see his manager walk up next to him.

"Hey, Ren its time to go, the director is letting us leave early, something about a sprained ankle."

"Uh y-yeah sure, let's go." Ren said cursing his stutter.

"Oh yeah, have you eaten yet?"

_'Not this again.' _Ren thought.


End file.
